ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Aggregor (Episode)
Map of Infinity}} Ultimate Aggregor is the tenth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot In a desert, Aggregor has Ra'ad in his clutches. Aggregor prepares to take Ra'ad to his ship, but Plumbers arrive to capture him. Aggregor drops his spear and uses his ship's lasers to drive away the Plumbers and gets away with Ra'ad. He puts Ra'ad in a cage with the other captured aliens and attempts to escape, but one of the Plumbers attacks Aggregor's ship, destroying his hyperdrive and preventing Aggregor from leaving Earth. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are at Mr. Smoothy, testing out what looks like a new smoothie flavor (lamb and sardine), which Ben seems to like. However, their hanging around is over when Ben's fans come to harass him. Ben transforms into Big Chill and then into Ultimate Big Chill and blocks away the fans with his flames, which soon turn into ice. They see a Grandpa Max hologram on the Ultimatrix and go to the desert where Aggregor and the Plumbers fought. Kevin breaks down the crime scene in a CSI like fashion, accurately recreating the skirmish between the two sides, which shocks the others. They take the Rust Bucket 3 to find Aggregor's ship. Gwen and Kevin talk, with Kevin shutting Gwen up with a kiss on her cheek. They find Aggrebots and fight them. Ben transforms into Lodestar during the battle and the team defeats the Aggrebots. Lodestar decides to use his magnetic abilities to stop the ship, but it explodes, presumably killing him. Gwen manages to protect Kevin and Max from the explosion and thinks that Lodestar was killed, but he recreates himself. The group flies the Rust Bucket 3 to the base where they met Bivalvan. During the approach, they are escorted by a few Northrop Grumman F-14 Tomcats. Ben introduces Colonel Rozum to Max, but he already knows Rozum. They wonder where Aggregor is and they find out that he is at the Los Soledad military base. Aggregor finds Professor Paradox's time-travel machine, which he is going to use as a power source to absorb the other aliens' powers. Rozum wants the team to get rid of Aggregor from Los Soledad or he will have to destroy the base with a bomb. Paradox then arrives, and explains Aggregor's use of his time machine. Colonel Rozum gives them permission to stop Aggregor and Paradox leaves, but Rozum will still keep his orders. The base is guarded with Aggrebots, so they fight, with Ben transforms into Swampfire then into Ultimate Swampfire immediately after. Aggregor releases Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad, but takes control of their minds and makes them attack Ultimate Swampfire and the team. A fight is engaged between the team and the aliens. Max releases Bivalvan from Aggregor's control by charging his forehead into a wall, destroying the head piece, but he teleports away. When Ra'ad squeezes Ultimate Swampfire, he transforms into Nanomech and shoots Ra'ad's head piece, and he disappears too. After that, Kevin jumps to release himself from Andreas, who was sitting on him and shaking him. Kevin pounds Andreas' forehead. Then the screen moves to Gwen fighting Galapagus, who is blowing air to her. Gwen shoots her mana to Galapagus, but he is immune to her attacks. Gwen creates one more mana beam and shoots it into Galapagus' back. Galapagus falls down, then P'andor prepares to shoot his energy beam when Nanomech shoots and frees P'andor's forehead, with Aggregor teleporting P'andor back. Aggregor then begins to absorb energy and Kevin tries to reason with him, explaining that regularly absorbing energy caused him to go insane when he was a kid (in the original Ben 10 series when he was Kevin 11 and in an [[Ben 10: Omniverse|'Omniverse']] flashback), but Aggregor doesn't listen, claiming that it is a lie told by powerful Osmosians to control the weak Osmosians. Before Kevin can reason with him any further, Aggregor shoots Kevin with his spear. He then powers himself up and breaks the fabric of time. Nanomech transforms into Humungousaur and destroys the machine, but Aggregor escapes and the aliens disappear. Aggregor reemerges as being fused with all of the aliens and has become "Ultimate Aggregor". Noteworthy Events Major Events *Aggregor absorbs all five aliens and becomes "Ultimate Aggregor". Ultimatrix Alien Debuts *Ultimate Swampfire (Ultimate Alien debut) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Bivalvan *Galapagus *P'andor *Andreas *Ra'ad *Professor Paradox (first re-appearance) *Max Tennyson *Plumbers *Colonel Rozum *Carol Smith (cameo) *Pierce's Girlfriend (cameo) Villains *Aggregor **Aggrebots Aliens Used *Big Chill (x2) **Ultimate Big Chill *Lodestar *Swampfire **Ultimate Swampfire (first re-appearance) *Nanomech *Humungousaur Quotes Naming and Translations Cast Allusions *Paradox makes a Star Wars reference saying he has business "long ago in a galaxy far, far away". *Nanomech quotes a famous line attributed to Muhammad Ali, "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee". *Paradox thinks guns are disgusting things, just like the Doctor on the British science fiction series Doctor Who, who also tends to appear when the galaxy is in danger. *Star Wars is quoted twice, making it the first time a person quotes an actual movie, as opposed to Ben's usual use of quotes from the fictitious Sumo Slammers series. Trivia *This episode was intended to be the end of the first season, but Cartoon Network merged the next ten episodes with this season due to their tight schedule. *Professor Paradox foreshadows the events of The Forge of Creation in this episode in two seperate ways: **He vaguely mentions Ben leaning on the Chrono Randomization Barrier, which will cause him to accidentally bring his younger self into the present. **Paradox tells Kevin to "remember who is friends are", foreshadowing the next time Kevin will become mutated once again. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Episodes Written by Dwayne McDuffie Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba